Advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's wireless communication devices. These advancements have enabled wireless communication devices to evolve from simple mobile telephones and pagers into sophisticated computing devices capable of a wide variety of functionality such as multimedia recording and playback, event scheduling, word processing, e-commerce, etc. As a result, users of today's wireless communication devices are able to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, non-portable equipment.
As more wireless communication devices are deployed, additional wireless communication network cells have been added to manage the additional communication traffic load. When wireless communication network cells are added into the cellular network, their maximum antenna range (MAR) is typically set by the carrier to a default value of 23.167 km. The MAR is typically statically set when the carrier sets up a base station.